I'd Find You
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: Even if I lost my way in this world. Loliver LilyxOliver


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideal.**

The one thing in my life I knew for sure was that I loved Oliver Oken with every fiber in my body. He was my best friend, and lover all wrapped into one. But this is not my Oliver this mindless form in front of me is not the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The one who knows my deepest darkest secrets, No this was not him. My Oliver would know who I am he would not be drawing a blank when he looked at me.

"Do you know who this is honey," Mrs. Oken asks taking my arm pulling me closer to the hospital bed.

Oliver's brown eyes stare at me intensely for a long time before he simply answers "No,"

I feel my breath stop just short of my lungs I can't think, I can't feel, my body is numb. All of a sudden the coldness of the hospital takes over my body I shiver as I feel the tears prickle my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

"Oliver its Lily you remember her don't you," Mrs. Oken asks him pleadingly as she puts her arm around me.

"Mom I'm trying but I just don't know her," Oliver says sadly "I'm sorry," his head drops and my heart breaks.

I want to scream you know me I'm the one shared your crayons with, the one you said you would love forever, I'm the one that gave myself to you completely you have to know me, but I just stay silent I try to speak but the words won't come out.

Mrs. Oken and I look at each other, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do I feel so helpless. I hear the door open and a brunette walks in I see her red puffy eyes as she pulls me into a hug.

"How are you," she whispers to me.

"He doesn't know me," I say shaking my head. We pull apart, and she gives me a sympatric smile.

"Oliver look, who it is," Mrs. Oken asks signaling for Miley to come next to her.

"Hey Oliver do you know who I am," Miley asks with a sniffle.

He looks at her for a moment, "Miley, duh you're my girlfriend," he laughs lightly but Miley doesn't laugh back she just looks back over her shoulder at me to see my fallen face, the tears roll down my cheek freely now, as I excuse myself from the room.

I slide down the wall to the cold white tile floor just out side the room, and place my head in my hands. Forget the germs and how unsanitary it is to sit on the hospital floor I don't care about anything at the moment because the one thing I cared the most for doesn't even know I do.

Sometime later, after Miley had come and picked me up off the floor and comforted me telling me she was sorry and things would be ok even though we both knew that it wouldn't be until Oliver remembered me again.

We were all standing in Oliver's room with the doctor opposite his bed on the other side of the room. I would occasionally glance over at his sleeping form his disheveled brown hair, the slight smile that was formed on his lips, made me want to go over and lay down next him, let him hold me and telling everything would be ok.

"So why does he think Miley is his girlfriend," I slightly flinch as Mr. Oken asks the doctor just hearing that makes me want to throw up everything I have ever put into my mouth. I can't look at Miley I know it's not her fault but just the thought makes me cringe.

"Well Oliver is suffering from Post-traumatic amnesia, due to the head injury he got from the accident...," The words fade away and the word accident keeps repeating in my head…….

"Why can't you just stay a little bit longer," I ask pleadingly as I hold onto his waist tightly.

"Lil I would love to but it's getting late, I really should go," I give him a pout.

"Your not making this any easier," he says shaking his head "I don't want to go but it's late,"

"Just a few more minutes," I say placing light kisses up his jaw line.

"I…rea...lly…shoul..d….g..o…….ahh hell," I smile victories as it take his lobe in my mouth gently biting it when he suddenly picks me up and crashes his lips on to mine, as we stumble back into my room.

I woke up to my cell phone going off to a familiar ringer, "Miley you better have a good a damn good reason for waking me up," I say grumble into the phone.

"Lil it's about Oliver I'm coming over to get you," she sounds like she's been crying.

"Oliver's right bes……..," I stop looking over to find the spot next to me empty and now slightly cold.

"Lily there's been an accident,"

The rest was a blur I don't remember getting up and putting on my clothes or walking down stairs to meet Miley, the ride to the hospital I don't recall. But seeing Oliver lying in the hospital bed I remember just fine, his lifeless form laid there chest going up and down. The IV in his arm pumping fluids into his body, and the beeping of the monitors I do recall all to well. Oliver was in a coma for 2 weeks until today but for me it's like his still in a coma.

"…..but he thinking he's dating Miley could come from past feelings, or did you all have a relationship in the past," every head turns to Miley, she stays very quite.

"Well we did sortta but that was a long time ago I'm mean long ago," she says avoiding my deadly stare.

"What does sortta mean and how come I didn't know about this," I say heatedly there suppose to be my best friends how come they never told me this.

Miley turns to look at me awkwardly, "Lily there's nothing to get mad about it was just a stupid summer fling,"

"When was this," I ask with attitude.

"Two years ago," she says sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck.

Two years ago Two years ago I keep repeating in my head and then just like a puzzle it all falls into place, "The summer I was gone to my grandparents in New York, you all got together behind my back,"

"Lily no you guys weren't dating then," she says shaking her head

"We got together when I got back…,"

"Lil we realized that we didn't like each other it was just a heat of the moment type thing, he realized he like no loved you, Lily he loves you you're the one he wants you're the one his always wanted, please don't make a big deal out of this," she pleads with me.

"Well if he loves me so Damn much then why the Hell does he think you're his girlfriend then huh tell me that," I let out furiously.

"Lil I don't know," she says quietly shaking her head

"Don't call me that only my friends call me that," I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Lily please don't do this you know your like my sister, I love you please we didn't tell you because we thought it would be stupid and pointless, there is nothing there I have no feelings like that for him none," she pleads with me.

She reaches to pull me in for a hug but I pull away, and run but this time I don't stop outside the door I just keep running until I'm at the hospital entrance, and from there I run more, I run until I reach the ocean falling to my knees on the cold sand the tide comes in and hits my legs then goes back out. And I wonder if I sat here long enough will the tide just wash me out to sea with it taking me away from all this pain I feel inside me.

Why doesn't he remember me? Why? It's the only thing running thought my mind.

"Why," I say into the night sky as tears cascade down my face "Why me?" I scream out shaking my head furiously.

**After-note**

**Ok so this ideal has been floating around in my head for a while now. This is my first story so I hope it wasn't too terrible to read, if you want you can leave me a review I could really use you feedback so let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
